gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Feroci
feroci2 }} |flags = }} |modelname = feroci feroci2 (FlyUS variant) |handlingname = FEROCI |textlabelname = FEROCI FEROCI2 (FlyUS variant) |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = GTA IV & TBOGT }} }} TLAD }} }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bravado Feroci (pronounced as Ferochi) is a four door sedan in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Feroci is based on a with the rear of the and takes many styling cues from numerous mid-size cars such as the and . The positioning and shape of the headlights and radiator grille bear a mild similarity to those of a . On the rear decklid, the name "Feroci" is placed where the name "Intrepid" would be, so the Feroci takes some styling cues from a 2nd gen . In game, the Feroci shares its interior with the Imponte DF8-90, as "DF8-90" is printed on the seats. The Feroci may spawn with several cosmetic accessories: *A version without the badges, also lacking an exhaust. *A version with a front bumper "spoiler". **A version with side skirts, also adding a twin exhaust. **A version with a rear bumper extension. *A version with a lip spoiler. Current Design Gallery Civilian= |-| FlyUS= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The standard Feroci is powered by what is claimed to be a 3-liter V6 on the badges, but is modeled as a twin-cam four-cylinder engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration. Acceleration is acceptable, but not exceptional. Top speed is quite high. Handling is degraded by its rather soft suspension, designed for a nice ride, which it does, albeit with some firmness at low speeds. With enough effort the sedan can actually powerslide well, but drifts will need a rather odd amount of handbrake. With some practice, this car is a very good drifter. When beyond its limits, the suspension gives in fairly easily, but is one of the few vehicles that can drift, yet still have good handling. The steering feel is well weighted but feels too heavy, again at low speeds. Braking is acceptable, the vehicle is rather good at slowing down from high speeds. The Feroci has ABS, although it does not always work. Crash deformation is acceptable, and the engine can sustain many direct hits before catching fire. Overall, with a good driver and a gang of three others, this car can really change the tide of a deathmatch, beat some hard missions, or can win the player some good races. Although the gang variant has better protection from bullets (as the bodykit covers the wheels in certain angles), that works against the car when going off-road is required. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Image Gallery FerociNoBadges-GTAIV-front.png|A Feroci lacking badges and an exhaust in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Close-up) FerociTuned-GTAIV-front.png|A Feroci with front, side and rear bumper/skirt extensions and a twin exhaust in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) FerociSpoiler-GTAIV-front.png|A Feroci with a lip spoiler in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Feroci-GTA4-front.jpg|A Feroci in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Feroci-GTA4-side.jpg|Side view of a Feroci. Special Variants Triad Gang A modified version of this is driven by the Triads, and can be found around The Exchange or Chinatown. These sport gold rims, a chin spoiler with body kit, and a Chinese knotting (or more specifically a "Kin Tsuna") attached to the rear view mirror. These variants spawn painted black or cobalt blue. Because a default Feroci features a third brake light on its trunk lid, the Triad gang variant of the car also emits a glow at the same spot when the player brakes in the car, despite the fact the vehicle's rear spoiler completely covers the light. Feroci-GTA4-JDMVIP-front.jpg|JDM VIP variant driven by the Algonquin Triads. FlyUS FlyUS, the fictional airline featured in GTA IV, use the Feroci as their company car. FlyUS Ferocis have FlyUS livery, a roof-mounted light and black stock rims. They are commonly found at Francis International Airport in Dukes, specifically at the airport parking lot. The roof-mounted light is active when the car's engine is on. The FlyUS variant is only cosmetically distinct from the ordinary Feroci, lacking the word 'Feroci' on the back, and with no Bravado badging, but it possesses identical performance. In addition, while the normal Feroci has inconsistent ABS usage (sometimes the ABS will work, other times not), the FlyUS variant seems to have a malfunctioning variant. If braking continuously, the FlyUS Feroci will lock and release its brakes up to three times from maximum speed to bring it to a stop. Feroci2-GTAIV-front.png|A FlyUS Feroci in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Special Variants *A black Feroci with blacked out rims that is only found in Bohan. The player can also get it on multiplayer races as the first variant. It has been confirmed that the player can spray it onto any Feroci via Pay n' Spray. Doing this to a modified Feroci can grant the player a "unique" car, as it makes a black Feroci with blacked out rims and bodykit, spoiler and Chinese knotting. Respraying gang variants of any vehicle is practically the only way to customize vehicles with the exception of modifications or trainers, however girlfriends will still respond to them as normal variants of their respective vehicles. *A very rare, and may be a game bug, but a variant of the normal Feroci has golden rims excluding the chrome outer rim with a variety of body colours but usually a candy red or blue paint that may be used to produce the blue on the Triad gang variant. It has only been found in eastern Bohan. It is unknown if this is another variant, or a game bug. This model has be found on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 (both platforms without mods). This model has not been confirmed on PC. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' ;Standard * The Feroci may appear in South Bohan and Castle Gardens, but is a very common vehicle in the whole city. ;FlyUS *They are commonly found at Francis International Airport in Dukes, specifically at the airport parking lot. *They can also be found driving around the airport with FlyUS Perennials, and on rare occasions, Ripleys. Large groups of them may spawn on the access road adjacent to the runway, although obtaining them from here is dangerous as doing so may cause the player to move into the restricted area surrounding the runway, giving them a four-star wanted level. ;Triad Gang *Commonly found driving around The Exchange and Chinatown, Algonquin. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After completing car theft missions, Stevie will buy the Feroci from Niko for $1,800 (regardless of the variant). Trivia General * The default radio stations of the Feroci are: **''GTA IV: The Journey. **Episodes of Liberty City: Self-Actualization FM. **JDM VIP Triad Variant: ''Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. * The name Feroci is an anagram of "Cefiro", possibly a reference to the Nissan Cefiro (Infiniti I30 in USA), whose 1995-1998 and 1999-2003 models share a similar profile with the Feroci. *''Feroci'' is Italian for "fierce" or "ferocious", and is similar to other Romance words with the same meaning. This is possibly a reference to Dodge Intrepid's name. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * It can be assumed that the Feroci is GTA IV's continuation of the previous body style of the Kuruma. Also, it appears to be the HD universe rendition the Forelli ExSess. *On the trunk of the FlyUS Variant, an illustration of a Jet in a FlyUS Livery can be seen. While this image does not match the livery used by the Jets in the actual game, the FlyUS Livery for the Jet in GTA V resembles this depiction very closely. *Strangely, getting the FlyUS Variant to spawn in the parking lot of Francis International Airport may sometimes require entering the airport first and waiting for one to spawn on the relief roads adjacent to the runway, then turning back and heading back towards the parking lot. This same phenomenon also applies to the FlyUS Variant of the Perennial. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The vehicle does not appear in Grand Theft Auto V, however rims named "Feroci RR" are featured as a customization option in Los Santos Customs, and police scanner files mention the car in the file named "0x096C90A7" (mispronounced "Feroki"). **The vehicle also appears in the film Meltdown. **The Feroci is also used as dashboard needle and interior textures found in many vehicles, such as the Intruder and FQ 2. Navigation }} de:Feroci (IV) es:Feroci pl:Feroci ru:Feroci sv:Feroci Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sedans Category:Tuners Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:FlyUS Vehicles